This invention relates generally to ultrasound imaging, and more particularly, to recording vocal information during an ultrasound exam.
Ultrasound systems are finding use in an increasing number of applications. The cost of an ultrasound exam may be less than other technologies, and the portability of the system provides many advantages. Cart-based systems are often used in hospital and clinic settings, but smaller sized systems, such as laptop computer, pocket and handheld systems are becoming more popular due to their portability as well as lower cost.
Regardless of the size of the ultrasound system, ultrasound exams can be complicated and time consuming. An operator, such as a physician and/or sonographer often wishes to record notes, findings, observations, diagnosis and the like during the exam, often directed to a particular image or series of images. For a system that provides a keyboard, the operator either types with one hand while scanning with the other, or has to remove the scanning probe from the patient. In some cases, such as during surgery or an interventional or invasive procedure, the operator may not be able to access the unit to enter comments. While scanning with a smaller handheld system, the operator may hold the unit in one hand and the probe in the other. Therefore, keyboard entry, if even provided, is difficult or impossible to accomplish without disrupting the procedure. In order to make any permanent record, the operator relies on memory and records a diagnosis after the exam is complete or must stop scanning in order to write or otherwise record notes.
Therefore, a need exists for a hands-free ability to record findings and comments during an ultrasound procedure.